Future Eagle
by NarutoStacker
Summary: A world where Nemesis won. A world where all hope was lost. Gingka lost. That was, until, King Zeus approached a certain silver-haired Blader named Tsubasa Otori. Sent to the past, his job is to prevent the tragic ending that happened in his world. Can he do it? Tsubasa personally didn't think so.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, what's up? I know some might be asking, "what happened to Naruto: the Shinobi Gamer?" I'm still writing it, but I just wanted to do this since it had been stuck on my mind, and I wanted to somehow improve my writing abilities._

 _More good news for Naruto: the Shinobi Gamer, I've already done up to Chapter 7. I just need to post them. I promised myself I'd stay ahead of schedule and release weekly._

 _Because of that change, this too will be released weekly. I already have Chapter 6 done, so it should be fine. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy._

 _Warning_ _:_ _It will be overly edgy at the beginning. That part should cut down as it progresses. Personally, I found it a bit much, but it's necessary to understand what was happening._

* * *

The Future Eagle

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

* * *

" _Armageddon_!"

The already enormous fissure of darkness began growing, overpowering the bright blue blast it was clashing against.

"P-Pegasus!" Gingka called out, trying to encourage the spirit he was riding on in the air, albeit still stuttering. "Don't give up!"

The rest of the world watched, whether through a TV, phone, or even with their very own eyes. This was the case with the Legendary Bladers and the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy, who were watching the grand spectacle from the ruined grounds with desperate faces.

"Gingka...Pegasus..." Madoka muttered with wide, worried eyes. If Gingka kept going like this, using this " _Super Cosmic Nova_ ", then Pegasus would no doubt-

"Come on, Gingka!" Masamume yelled from the top his lungs, although coughing afterwards due to the incredible amount of dust being emitted from the ultimate clash. "Don't give in! Not when I gave you my power!"

"Yeah!" King joined in. "When the King gives you something, you can do anything!"

The jokes were there to encourage the spiky red-head. It wasn't working.

"G-gah!" Gingka jerked back as the intensity of the clash got to him. And slowly, his " _Super Cosmic Nova_ " wavered back, and the purple monstrosity known as Nemesis smiled wickedly.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kyoya suddenly screamed, pumping his fist up towards Gingka and his flying Pegasus' direction, "I will not allow you to lose! So do it, Gingka! Defeat Nemesis!"

Gingka turned his head just slightly, indicating he heard his rival's voice, and then looked back at Diablo Nemesis. Gripping the spirit of Pegasus tightly, he roared, "Pegasus, let's do it! For the sake of the world and all of our friends! GO!"

The giant entity known as Nemesis, currently using Rago's face, growled furiously as his " _Armageddon_ " was slowly being pushed back. "You cannot defeat a God! And _especially_ not a God of Destruction, _MORTAL_!"

Diablo Nemesis suddenly glowed darkly, the spinning-top gaining more speed and strength from seemingly nowhere. Was it anger that drove it? Fear?

Whatever the reason was, the rest of the world watched as Nemesis' purple wave began pushing back Pegasus' beautiful sparkling attack.

' _This...this isn't right.'_ The Eagle blader known as Tsubasa thought in despair. 'Gingka was supposed to win with the power of his friends, like he always does...'

Tsubasa flash-backed to when said Legendary Blader defeated the unstoppable Ryuga, the terrifying Damian, and even when he destroyed Hades' Spiral Core. But now...

"Pegasus! N-no!"

The cries of the boy and his Beyblade Pegasus disappeared as the God of Destruction's powerful attack engulfed him.

All that was left was dust.

And then silence.

"N-no..." Kenta murmured in denial, not believing what just happened. "Gingka couldn't have...he just couldn't-"

Nemesis laughed maniaclly, the petrifying sound filling the Earth. "I have won! Nemesis has won! You Bladers were truly nothing!" He claimed as his face changed to that of the purple-haired Pluto. "The Black Sun is finally complete!"

The Black Sun, which had been eclipsing the sun, stretched out to entire sky. And with that, there were no more thunderclouds or earthquakes.

Although the world was saved from the terrible natural disasters, what they weren't saved from was Nemesis.

Now that the Black Sun was complete, Nemesis could be anywhere, anytime. It didn't matter.

Nobody was safe.

Luckily, the helicopters that were previously struggling to fly were suddenly able to navigate closer to the Bladers. Most of them had cameras, broadcasting the battle throughout the world.

The only helicopter that was not there for streaming purposes was an orange WBBA-owned one. It had many familiar passengers: Benkei, Hikaru, Toby, Zeo, and finally Ryo, the director of the WBBA and father of Gingka Hagane.

"Director! No!" Hikaru cried out, desperately pulling the tall spikey red-head back from the edge of the helicopter. With Benkei, Toby, and Zeo's support, Hikaru was able to stop the unstable man from sky-diving onto Nemesis.

"GINGKA! My son!" Ryo called out, reaching his arms out in a desperate manner that almost nobody could truly comprehend. However, the four kids dragged him back onto a seat, which he quickly bounced off of.

The man got something from his back pocket, that being his launcher and Burn Fireblaze Bey, and aimed it the God of Destruction.

"Nemesis! You'll PAY!" Ryo roared uncharacteristaclly. The young bladers next to him shifted back in fear. The man never lost his cool, but this...

The barbaric Nemesis, still with Pluto's face, turned his large body towards the Blader in the helicopter that was challenging him. "Pathetic human. Get out of my way."

The God-like Beyblade known as Diablo Nemesis flung itself at the faraway rotorcraft, still covered in the powerful dark aura that allowed it to defeat Gingka and his Pegasus.

"Let it rip!" Ryo chanted, ripping his cord with immense fury. He sent Burn Fireblaze directly at Nemesis, the two awesome Beys nearly colliding mid-air.

"Burn Fireblaze, _Burning Fire Strike!_ "

The stamina-type Bey became engulfed in a blaze of powerful fire. It clashed with Nemesis, however, in a single moment, Fireblaze was overpowered, and Nemesis quickly crashed into the helicopter.

 _ **Boom!**_

The Legendary Bladers, and the surrounding WBBA helicopters were...there were no words to describe the utter shock on their face.

But it soon turned to complete despair when Nemesis emerged out of the helicopter's explosion unscathed.

And to everyone's further anguish, the troublesome Bey known as Diablo Nemesis used the momentum it got from the explosion to bounce onto another helicopter.

 ** _Boom!_**

 ** _Boom!_**

Tsubasa watched in shock as Nemesis proceeded to wipe out every helicopter in the area.

And with that, the world's hope.

 _'Why is this happening?'_ Tsubasa asked himself, his heart skipping a beat every time a helicopter got destroyed.

 _ **Boom!**_

' _Weren't the Legendary Bladers supposed to seal him?'_

 _ **Boom!**_

"BENKEI!" Kyoya called out, eyes wide and realizing his friend was-

"Ryuga...Gingka...Benkei..." Kenta muttered under his breath in disbelief, before looking up into the pitch-black sky with tears streaming down his face, "I failed you..."

"Hikaru..." Madoka's tears had already reached the ground, knowing there was a chance that it would be her last.

"Zeo...Toby..." Masamune simply looked down on the ground, eyes dead. He couldn't even be angry. Only...empty.

 _ **Boom!**_

 _'This...it wasn't supposed to be like this...'_ Tsubasa was losing his cool for the first time since the Dark Power took control of him.

And if he of all people could barely keep his nerves, then the others must be-

"NEMESIS!" Kyoya roared as he aimed his cracked Leone at said God. "Prepare to be obliterated, do you HEAR ME!?"

' _Kyoya is...he knows what he's doing is hopeless, right?_ ' Tsubasa wondered whether the prideful Blader had lost his sanity.

All of a sudden, every single Blader there (with the exception of Masamune, Tsubasa and surprisingly Dynamis) roared and prepared their Beys.

' _Yu, Kenta...'_ Tsubasa role-called in his head, looking at his old friends. ' _We've already given all of our strength to Gingka. There's no way we can do anything with our strength right now-'_

"Is that so, lad?"

Any normal person would've jumped by the deep new voice, especially since it was the end of the world. But Tsubasa was a trained spy, and simply urgently turned around to the voice of origin.

It was an old man clothed in royalty with a full white beard and a crown on his head; it looked as if he were an ancient king straight out of a fairy tale.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked as he glanced around. It was then he noticed that everything had...stopped. As if time were completely frozen.

The Black Sun was still covering the sky menacingly, and all the Bladers had that same anger-filled face.

What was happening?

"I cannot maintain this for long, so I will explain briefly." the old man told him with a booming voice, "I am the spirit of King Zeus, the one who originally sealed Nemesis."

Tsubasa's eyes widened as he heard him introduce himself. "King Zeus? You...you have a way to save my friends, don't you?"

King Zeus' eyes twinkled, "A sharp one. Yes, I do. However, it requires some back-pedalling, if you will."

Tsubasa raised an eye, asking, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." King Zeus replied ominously. "This is all I can tell you for now, Tsubasa-lad. The Black Sun is too powerful right now, so I ask of you to not give up."

"What do you-"

Suddenly, Tsubasa was covered in a bright yellow light, and he began to float a couple feet into the air. Time was still seemingly cut, so nobody, except King Zeus, reacted.

"You are our final hope. Do it right this time...Tsubasa."

And with that, Tsubasa Otori disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the short chapters, but it's just so much easier on me. Not to mention I can organise events a lot better. Hope you're enjoying it so far._

* * *

The Future Eagle

CHAPTER 2: Waking Up

* * *

"Ngh..."

Groggily, Tsubasa slowly opened his eyes, and immediately closed it when piercing white light hit.

And then came the broken sound of a familiar hyperactive voice.

"..Gin..h..a...w..n...!"

Tsubasa steeled himself, before opening his eyes once again, and squinting. The ceiling light was once again blinding him, so he turned his head as to avoid it.

Looking to the right, he saw an IV stand, its wires leading to...him?

Tsubasa looked to his arm, and saw a medical wire attached.

' _I see. I'm in a hospital. But why?'_

He lifted his back off the bed, and finaly found the origin of the sound he was hearing. It was from a TV, one that viewed Gingka riding his Pegasus down from a destroyed stadium.

"Gingka has finally won against the fearsome Ryuga! Can you believe it!? By winning Battle Bladers, he has finally reached the title of number 1!" the familiar Blader DJ exclaimed. Tsubasa could hear enormous cheers coming in the background.

' _Gingka defeated Ryuga? What's going on? Didn't that happen-'_ Tsubasa throat hitched as he remembered what happened to him moments ago. His friends annihilated, the world lost...but what was peculiar was what the self-proclaimed King Zeus said.

" _-it requires some back-pedalling, if you will."_

' _King Zeus...'_ Tsubasa named with uncertainty, _'...could it be...did you really send me to the...past...?'_

Tsubasa swept the blankets laying on top of him, and grabbed his Earth Eagle, which was on the counter to his right. Luckily, he still had his usual outfit on, so he could leave without any inconvenience.

 _'If I remember correctly, my Blader spirit helped defeat Ryuga in Battle Bladers. And then shortly after, I was there to congratulate Gingka. If I really am in the past, then it's best to keep things the same. For now anyway.'_

Unlike most of the other Bladers, Tsubasa was always calm and collected. Even when a situation became out of hand, he could usually bounce back up, especially in times like this.

Tsubasa burst out the door, entering the hospital hallway, and quickly noticed Kyoya and Hikaru were there as well. They hadn't noticed him though, since the two had already reached the end of the hall.

 _'Hikaru...Kyoya...'_

Although he may not have interacted with the two a lot, it was still painful to know that they had lost their lives in the battle against Nemesis.

' _I will never let that future happen again! Not ever!'_ Tsubasa thought fiercely. He caught up to the two Bladers, wanting to see his friends again.

* * *

As the three multi-coloured Bladers approached Gingka, Yu, Benkei, Hyouma, Madoka and a couple others, Gingka was responding to a certain claim.

"-that's not true! The reason I was able to win was because I had everyone's support."

' _...if only...'_ Tsubasa thought as he flash-backed to what happened with Nemesis. He pursed his lips together, and maintained his mask of neutrality. Although he was a trained spy, it was still difficult to keep it together after all...that.

When they finally reached their friends, Hikaru spoke up first with a smile. "You did it, Gingka."

"..." Tsubasa was supposed to add on by saying "congratulations" in the original timeline, but he simply couldn't. Not this time.

"Huh? Hikaru, Tsubasa, and Kyoya?" Gingka called out, finally noticing them. The rest turned around to see the recovered Bladers.

"Oh, Kyoya-buddy!" Benkei exclaimed as he opened his arm in for a bear-hug. Kyoya just pushed him back with one hand, stopping him from making any contact whatsoever.

"Put a sock in it, I'm fine!" Kyoya replied with a small tic on his head. Hyoma then approached the two other recovered Bladers.

"It looks like you're doing well, Tsubasa, Hikaru."

Hikaru shuddered. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't say completely well."

"..." Tsubasa kept quiet. If he spoke, his voice would've probably cracked. He really needed to sit down and have a nice drink of water.

Hyoma noticed however, "What's up, Tsubasa? You seem a little overly tense. The battle is over, my friend."

Tsubasa cursed the Blader for his observant nature. Gulping unnoticeably, Tsubasa began to explain himself.

Or rather, was about to, before getting interrupted by Gingka's father, Ryo, who was right behind his son and spoke with a booming voice.

"Gingka, my son. You truly did well."

Gingka spun around, and came to see his tall father, who was wearing a rugged and ripped uniform, very unlike his CEO suit in the future.

"D-dad?"

"Because of how hard you worked, for the first time, all of your Blader's spirit came into one." Ryo explained as he kneeled down to his son's level. "I'm proud of you."

Tsubasa clenched his fist as he saw the father-son moment though. _'Why didn't you win before, Gingka? This...this just isn't fair!'_

As he looked down at the ground in silent anger, his keen senses noticed the sound of a Bey getting picked up.

Tsubasa looked around, before finally noticing something at the opposite side of the destroyed Battle Blader stadium, which was the defeated Ryuga's retreating figure. It seemed Hyoma had noticed too, because he was looking at the same direction as he was albeit with a very furrowed brow.

' _This time, you must to join us, Ryuga.'_ he thought, _'You are just too-'_

"But dad! Pegasus is gone!" Gingka suddenly exclaimed. Everybody, except obviously Tsubasa, stiffened as they heard the news.

Ryo stood up straight, and went into a thinking pose. "Hm...I'm afraid that in the final battle against L-Drago, Pegasus fought so hard that it used up every single bit of its power to defeat the Dark Power. It went past its limits, and after taking in the power of so many Bladers, it disappeared." the older man explained, causing Gingka some visible distress.

Ryo smiled confidently though, and then added, "Don't worry about that now. Once Pegasus rests its wings somewhere, there's a good chance it'll regain its strength and return."

Gingka looked up into the sky, watching as Pegasus' spirit dissolved.

"Thank you, Pegasus..." Gingka muttered as the final remnants of Pegasus were gone.

Tsubasa simply observed it carefully, thinking about the red-head's future.

' _Gingka. You have to become stronger. You and your Pegasus are the only ones who have a chance at beating Nemesis.'_ he clenched his fist with a new level of drive. ' _I just know it.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Posted this chapter mostly for the hype. Sorry 'bout the short length of it. Next few chapters should make up for it hopefully._

* * *

Future Eagle

CHAPTER 3: Training

* * *

The Bermuda Triangle. A dangerous place with properties beyond that of human knowledge. Was it really a magnetic force that caused all the incidents behind it. Or was it perhaps something more...?

"Three!"

An anger filled chant could be heard echoing in the centre of the legendary Devil's Trainge, although it was difficult to hear due to the powerful storm-like currents and the growling lightning in the background.

"Two!"

The nearly inaudible words could be heard from the top of a large rock, one that was being nearly engulfed by the powerful waves of an oceanic whirlpool.

It was heard close to the centre of the strong storm, and at the edge of said enormous whirpool. In fact, the rocks that were just outside of the whirpool were nearly about to be torn off. Perhaps _this_ was the cause of all the disappearing ships...?

"One!"

The real mystery, however, was the person behind the almost childish chant. Getting to the Berumda Triangle was an incredibly difficult task, nevermind almost reaching the centre of it, which was now discovered to contain a huge whirlpool that likely held some sort of magical property.

"Let it rip!"

That voice belonged to the Blader known as Tsubasa Otori, the owner of the Beyblade: Earth Eagle. It was the very same Bey that was spinning towards the centre of the kilometre-half long whirlpool.

"Eagle, _Shining Tornado Buster_!"

The purple Bey began to speed itself up impressively, and was was able to form a small tornado around it, with the spirit of an eagle leading it towards the whirlpool of the Bermuda traingle.

However, at the last second, the tornado dissipated, and when the Bey made contact with the whirpool, it quickly bounced back towards its owner, as if it hit rubber.

"Tch. Not good enough again." Tsubasa said to himself as he caught his Eagle mid-air. Raising his Bey to to his face, he clenched it. "We can do this, Eagle. We have two more days until the Japan Qualifiers."

The young silver-haired Blader was trying to perfect his ultimate move: _Shining Tornado Buster_. It had been a month and a half since he had begun training. With his knowledge of the future, he thought that he could get stronger quickly and ultimately not awaken the Dark Power.

The latter part he could do just fine. The Dark Power was no issue now.

But the former was proving to be a lot more difficult. And he didn't know why.

 _'Maybe because Shining Tornado Buster is a move created by the Dark Power that I can't use it...?'_ the Blader questioned. It was true. He felt no sign or residence of the Dark Power. Probably because the Dark Power itself came from the insecurities of the mind, which Tsubasa didn't have anymore.

It was probably why Kyoya or Hikaru didn't have it either. _'That means I just need to build up enough power to use it. But at the power and rate I'm going at, that'll take months!'_

Although some would be patient with the knowledge of the future, Tsubasa wasn't. He needed everyone, including himself, to be stronger than ever before. Time was of the essence, Tsubasa thought, even though there was nearly two years until their fated battle with Nemesis. Still, it didn't hurt to be cautious, he reminded himself.

 _'The best way to get stronger is through battle. That means in the Beyblade World Championships, I have to constantly adapt.'_ Narrowing his eyes, the long-haired teen prepared his launcher again. _'I have to be able to do this! For my friends!'_


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter was basically to show what is to come. Next couple chapters should be more hype._

* * *

Future Eagle

CHAPTER 4: Qualifier Beginnings

* * *

"Hey, Tsubasa!"

"Hm?" Tsubsas turned around to see a Yu Tendo on the streets of Metal Bey City, running towards him while waving happily. "Hello, Yu. How's it going?"

The young boy gave a thumbs-up as he caught up to him, "I'm doing great! How about you? I haven't seen you around lately."

Oh, right.

In the past, he was supposed to have battled Yu in the finals of the WBBA's Re-opening Tournament. Of course, Masamune interrupted their battle, and Yu proceeded to battle him, while Tsubasa himself left out of disinterest.

What happened in this timeline, he wondered.

"I'm doing fine. Just been training out of town, is all." Tsubasa replied without missing a beat. Yu grinned, before suddenly frowning.

"By the way, you're here for the Japan Qualifiers, right?" Yu asked, to which the silver-haired teen nodded to. "Well, there's this one guy who has Ray Striker. He's mine to battle, got it?"

"Oh?" Tsubasa raised a brow. "What's this Blader to you?"

Yu put his arms across his chest childishly, "I was going to battle Kenchi in the finals of a tournament, but then this guy just shows up and interrupts our battle. Kenchi said he didn't want our battle disturbed, so he and I teamed up."

 _'So Kenta came in place of me, huh? Interesting.'_

Tsubasa kept listening though.

"We beat him, but then he kept talking about how he was the best Blader ever and how he could've beaten us if we didn't team-up. The nerve of that guy! I could've beaten him with my hands tied behind my back!"

' _So Masamune actually lost?'_ the Eagle-user thought in surprise, _'Is that for the better, or...did I just make a grave mistake?'_

"Well, I'll leave him to you then." Tsubasa nodded without showing any signs of distress, "Let's meet in the finals, Yu. Remember to always remain calm, keep your guard up, and focus on your defence."

' _A bit of advice for you in the future.'_ Tsubasa thought, thinking it'd help him against Masamune. He wanted to test out how he could impact the future with a few words.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's meet at the finals!" The orange-haired Blader grinned back at him.

* * *

Making his way into an enormous stadium, Tsubasa looked around discreetly. He quickly spotted Yu, Masamune, Kenta, Benkei, and a bunch of other formidable Bladers. He guessed there were around two hundred candidates.

Looking up, he saw Gingka up behind the glass doors with Ryo Hagane. He smiled, noticing the disappointed look on his face. Gingka loved to battle, and this seemed like a wasted opporunity for him.

But since he won Battle Bladers, it just made sense for him to already be apart of the team.

"Welcome all Bladers!" Blader DJ announced in the stadium, and throughout the thousands of broadcasts in Japan. He was wearing his usual red head-band, blue Beyblade t-shirt, and black vest.

"Today is the day where contestants all over Japan battle to earn the spot to represent Japan!"

A cry of cheers could be heard, and Tsubasa smiled fondly. This feeling...it was a good one. No more of the Dark Power to ruin it as well.

"As you can see, there are exactly a hundred mini-Beystadiums." the DJ pointed towards the small arenas before them.

"Every contestent will use these arenas for battle. Your goal is to collect as many points as possible through defeating your opponents. One point for a sleep-out, and two points for a stadium out."

' _Last time, I accumulated around 370 points, giving me second place. The person that was in first place was Kyoya, who had 500 points...'_ Tsubasa clenched his fist as he recalled the memory of his battle against said Blader. It wasn't a good one, that's for sure.

 _'Kyoya isn't here right now though. He's participating in another stadium, which makes sense as to why he got so many points. There probably weren't as many strong Bladers. Still, I have to do better!'_ Tsubasa looked up to Blader DJ, listening to his next words.

"The top 4 with the highest number of points will make to the semi-finals, so do your best in the ten minutes that you have! Are you ready!?" Blader DJ asked with uncontrollable excitement.

Ten minutes. That was all they had.

Yet nearly everyone in the stadium and around Japan responded with a loud, "Yes!"

"Three..."

The Bladers all took their places amongst the numerous Beystadiums.

"Two..."

They grabbed their launchers, and placed their Beys onto it.

"One..."

Gripping their cords, the Bladers prepared themselves.

"Let it rip!"

A flutter of Beys were sent spinning by their owners, and at the same time, a few were sent out.

* * *

Nine minutes remained, and the one who was currently in the lead was Kenta Yumiya.

"Sagittario, _Flame Claw_!"

With those words uttered, Kenta's Bey was wrapped in a dense yellow flame, knocking out every Bey it came contact into. In total, he sent ten Beys out flying.

"Alright, twenty points already!"

All of a sudden, he was confronted by his good blond-haired friend, Sora. It was to be expected that he would also be participating.

"Let's go, Kenta! You seem super strong, so we'll see how well you can do against Cyber Pegasus!"

Smiling, Kenta accepted Sora's challenge.

* * *

Seven minutes remained, and it looked as though Yu Tendo was having the least amount of difficulty.

"Libra, _Sonic Wave_!"

The young voice of Yu commanded, his Bey channelling multiple sound waves to disrupt the balance of Tetsuya Watarigani's Dark Gasher. An instant later, Flame Libra crashed into the Bey, easily sending it flying out.

"D-Dark Gasher! Crab you!" Testusya cursed, his pun making Yu sigh disappointingly.

"I already have forty points. This is just so boring..." Yu moaned, before his ears perked up at hearing a familiar voice.

"This is just too easy!"

The familiar self-promotion was followed-up by the clanging of a Bey falling to the floor. Rolling directly next to Yu, the ten-year old noted the Bey was Rock Scorpio. Quite rare.

"I can't believe I lost to this arrogant brat!" Another more mature voice bellowed in frustration.

Yu looked around, and finally found a blue-haired Blader known as Busujima on his knees. He was strong, or at least according to Kenta.

Curious, Yu walked a couple feet up, and much to his surprise, it was Masamune Kadoya who defeated Busujima. AKA the one who wielded Ray Striker.

"Fifty points, people! Anybody else wanna challenge the king?"

Yu smirked, and run up to the stadium Masamune was battling in. But he was a second too late, as another Blader known as Tobio Oike challenged him.

"Let's go!" Tobio readied his Capricorn along with his launcher.

"Alright!" Masamune grinned, happy to battle. Yu fumed, however.

"Hey, he's mine to battle-"

"Do you wish to battle, little boy?" A broody voice suddenly asked from the side. Turning around with a tic on his head, Yu immediately accepted.

"Don't call me little boy, clown!"

Yu wasn't wrong, as the Blader wore violet lip-stick and pink make-up marking, along with clothes resembling a yukata.

Laughing lightly, the Blader replied, "My name is Ryutaro Fukami. Let us see who is truly worthy of being the clown."

* * *

Five minutes were left, and Benkei was doing quite well.

"Bull, _Maximum Stampede_!"

Using all of its raw attack power into a flaming aura, Bull charged at the ten Beyblades before it, sending every single one of them out of the mini Beystadium.

"Hehe. One-hundred points!" Benkei exclaimed, drawing attention from some other Bladers.

* * *

Six minutes had passed, meaning the Bladers didn't have much time left.

"Earth Virgo, _Pirouette Tour_!"

Teru Saotome's Bey, Earth Virgo, began to increase its spin rotation. Soon enough, it was able to create a wind-shield that drastically increased its stamina and defense.

The Special Move was based on a famous ballerina technique, and it did almost exactly like its name-sake.

Virgo charged at its opponent, a Bey quite like itself.

"Earth Eagle! _Metal Wing Smash_!"

Tsubasa's Eagle began pulsing a purple light, gliding through the air and attacking the Bey head-on. Tsubasa was in no mood in being nice.

 _ **Boom!**_

The two tops made rough contact, and a small explosion immerged, sending the two of them opposite to another in the stadium. Some of the surrounding Bladers were captivated by the battle.

"Although you, Tsubasa, shine brightly, Virgo and I shine even brighter!"

Because of the unique properties of Virgo's Special Move, it seemed that Eagle took more damage. That wind-shield was pretty strong.

However, Tsubasa was having none of that.

"Eagle, soar through the skies!"

Obeying its owner, Eagle turned around and used the curved ends of the stadium to fly out into the air. Tsubasa took a deep breath, simultaneously allowing Eagle to glide through the wind, fully entrusting its movements to it.

"Ooh~!" Teru's eyes sparkled, mesmerised by the flying Bey.

As it floated, Tsubasa exhaled, and Eagle suddenly went flying down in a purple light, dangerously targeting Virgo. It was almost like an aerial Metal Wing Smash, except it was moving at far faster speeds.

"Let's do it! Eagle, _Stream Slash_!"

"It's no use!" Teru replied. Almost on cue, his Bey spun faster, thereby increasing its defenses.

However, when Eagle crashed down into its face-bolt, an explosion larger than Teru expected erupted.

 _ **Boom!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Clang!**_

"I-impossible!" Teru exclaimed as Virgo rolled next to him.

"Stream Slash allows Eagle to bypass any resistance, including vibrations, or a wind-shield in your case." Tsubasa explained briefly, catching his Eagle immediately after. "You were a good opponent, but not good enough."

The agent prepared his launcher once again as another hoard of Bladers approached him.

* * *

Only thirty seconds were left.

And finally.

 _Finally_ , Yu could battle Masamune.

That Ryutaro guy proved to be a bit more difficult, his dimension-controlling Special Move being a huge problem.

In the end though, Yu was able to change the dimension into a sand-field through his Sonic Buster, allowing him to take control of the battle and quickly win.

Of course, immediately after, he had to battle a bunch of other Bladers too, but who cared about them?

And looking at Masamune, Tobio was pretty tough too. The Bladers that came after the captain were no problem though, so he wasn't entirely out of stamina either.

"Well, well, it's Yu again. Come to gang up on me?"

Yu fumed at the light taunt. "It's your fault for disturbing our battle! Kenchi and I were really looking forward to it!"

Masamune growled, "Okay, yeah, I feel bad about that, but still! You could've had only Kenta battle!"

"After you interrupted us!?"

"Yeah! I'm the number one Blader, remember? Everybody should want to battle me fair and square!"

"Why you-!" Yu shouted in almost genuine anger, "You're _definitely_ not number one, pal!"

Masamune seethed, "Oh, really!?"

Yu got his launcher from his sleeves, and placed his Flame Libra. "Yeah! And I'll prove it right here, right now!"

"That was just what I was hoping for!" Masamune replied, preparing his Ray Striker and ready to rip his cord.

"Three...two...one..."

"Time's up!" DJ Blader declared, making the two rivals freeze. "This was one heck of a battle! But let's see who made it to the semi-finals!"

"B-but..." Yu drooped, putting his launcher to his sides. Masamune, although somewhat agitated, nonetheless smirked.

"Well, the timer _is_ apart of the game. So it's your own for being late to challenge the number one Blader."

"Grrr...!" Yu's growling was stopped by Kenta putting a hand on his shoulder, sweat-dropping all-the-while.

"You'll get another chance, Yu. I mean, I wanted to battle Masamune too, but it looks like it just didn't come to."

"Hey, if you pass the Qualifying rounds, you'll eventually battle me." Masamune shrugged, before grinning widely, "Because I'm sure to have passed! Haha!"

"The average points were 87, so you had to get better than that to make it!" the DJ stated with an over-exaggerated wave, causing the audience to whisper amongst each other.

Who made it, they wondered.

A blue screen appeared on the large stadium display, which listed the contesants along with their total points. As it scrolled down, many were disappointed.

"Looks like the Kumade Brothers and Tetsuya didn't make it!" Indeed they didn't, as the four listed were in places 19 through 16.

Reiki and Dan Sodo didn't make it either. Neither did Busujima. "Next!"

"Tobio, Teru, Ryutaro, and even Sora failed to reach the next level! Unbeliavable!" DJ Blader commentated, creating a small uproar in the audience. At the same time, the rankings pasued to allow everyone to collect themselves.

Sora was listed at 7th place, along with having 245 points, higher than anyone so far. Becuase of that, it was quite frustrating for him, but luckily, he was comforted by his friend Kenta.

The two had battled, and Kenta had just barely won, so it wasn't too much of a surprise to the Blader. There were definitely more qualified people than him.

"So many powerful Bladers failed to qualify one after another! And now, there are only six remaining!"

The Bladers not listed had serious expressions plastered onto their faces, as well as nervous ones. Well, except for Tsubasa and Masamune, for reasons already known.

The list scrolled down, and...

"Kenta...and Benkei! Both gone! Too bad, so sad!"

Kenta looked down in disappointed, "Man, I can't believe I didn't make it..."

Benkei simply yelled, expressing his disappointment whole-heartedly. "How can that be! I earned 270 points!"

"Now we're down to final four!" the audience gulped in anticipation, "In fourth place is Yu, who got a total of 310 points!"

"Aw, man! How come I didn't have more!" the orange-haired Blader pouted. He didn't count his points, so he expected a bit more.

However, the rest of the audience was in shock. How did a kid like him get that many points in such a short amount of time!?

"Next, in third place, with 360 points...is Masamune!"

"What!? No way! I'm not in first place!?" the black-haired Blader wailed, even though everyone else in the stadium was in utter awe at the new-comer's number of points.

"And in second place is..." the DJ paused for effect, "Nobody!"

Huh?

"Ehhh!?" the audience howled, confused by his words. The DJ quickly began to explain.

"What I mean is...there were two contestants who earned an equal amount of points. 500 Bey points, to be exact."

"Are you kidding me!?" Yu exclaimed, as did the rest of the audience.

"What!?"

Kenta then added the elephant in the house, " _Two_ people got 500 points!?"

"For real!?" Masamune's jaw dropped. Even Gingka, who was still behind the glass door with his father, wondered who the two Bladers were.

"500 points...that's an awful lot." the Pegasus-user commented.

"And the two that tied for first and second place are...Tsubasa and Kyoya!"

"No way, Tsubasa!" Yu turned around to look at his silver-haired friend, who had an impassive face on him.

"Woah! Tsubasa and Kyoya, huh?" Gingka told himself, surprised at the neck-to-neck ranking.

"Leave it to those two to give us a huge surprise." Ryo commented with a big smile on his face.

' _Unlike you guys, I was constantly battling whoever I could, even those that had already lost.'_ the older teen thought. _'I'm sure Kyoya did the same.'_

"Kyoya! Alright!" Benkei exclaimed, happy that his best friend was able to get to the top rank. Since the lion-finatic wasn't at this stadium, nobody expected him of all people to have that many points.

"Boom! That's the scoop! The four qualifiers have been decided! There are two more tickets to the Beyblade World Championships still up for grabs. So folks, who will take them!?"


End file.
